


Холод, синий и красный

by Thexalux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: У неё пальцы холодные, но они теплее моих.





	Холод, синий и красный

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 год: чудом избежав реанимации, я испытал ни с чем не сравнимые эмоции.  
> Раньше публиковалось на фикбуке под другим названием.

Холод, мертвенно-красный, сковал по рукам и ногам,  
Смежил мне губы синюшной чернильной помадой,  
Мелом одел и лицо, и ладони, и взгляд погасил.  
В этом холоде шума не счесть, но кругом — тишина.

Я один, как на дне, как в пустыне, как в хвойном лесу,  
Заблудился, тону, подыхаю от жажды в жару.  
Только холод в крови; не сдержать, не пустить под откос.  
Сердце сильнее, но реже стучит в молчаливой груди.

Я в пустоте и кругом темнота, как туман.  
В этой безбрежной воде мне пропасть без следа...  
Чьи-то холодные пальцы считают мой пульс,

Я замечаю: их холод теплей моего.  
Тянусь я запястьем в объятья её руки —   
Я знаю, что мёртв, но в ней ещё бьётся жизнь.


End file.
